The Son of Destruction
by Hedgehog of Time
Summary: After his first defeat at the hands of the Heroes of Sovngarde, Akatosh set up a plan for Alduin to learn humility. When that plan failed, his memories of it were wiped. However, he left something behind: a son, half man, half dragon named Eren Jaeger. Now Alduin must become a father to his son and help him in his quest to rid the world of Titans. ErenxMikasa ArminxAnnie others to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Black Wings Unfurled

"Hello" - regular speaking

"**Hello"** - translated from the language of the Dragons.

_'Hello' -_ human thinking

_**'Hello' **_- Dragon thinking

"_**HELLO"**_- Thu'um

Words that seem like gibberish spoken when the dragons are talking is the language of the Dragons.

**A/N: This is THE first crossover of the Elder Scrolls Series and Attack on Titan that I know of (Shameless self promotion). Please forgive any typos you may encounter, my spell-check has been very derpy , the Dovahkiin mentioned is my favorite character that I have made in Skyrim so far.**

Eren Jaeger lay on the shattered roof of the house, his leg and arm gone, blood covering his face. There was pain, so much pain. Eren's mind could barely function, only his sheer force of hate for the Titans and concern for his friends kept him alive. He used his one good arm to push himself up and crawl along, despair filling his soul. They had failed, no HE had failed. He couldn't avenge his mom, he couldn't protect Armin and Mikasa, he was worthless, and it was only a matter of time before he was devoured by the cursed beasts that he had sworn to destroy.

Tears falling from his eyes he turned his head to the heavens, the cruelly beautiful sun and lazy clouds. mocking him with their indifference. "Mikasa, I'm so sorry, I love you." he whispered, hoping that in some small way she could hear his words. "OH GOD! OH SWEET GOD IN HEAVEN HELP US!" he sobbed to the heavens, his despair ringing out across the skies. But his voice sounded odd to him, it was not English he spoke, it was a strange language that he had never heard in his life, yet he spoke the words perfectly. Following his forsaken words, a crack of sound akin to a thunder clap filled the heavens, like a giant whip lashing against the air.

Eren had no way of knowing that his prayer forged from despair and grief would be heard and answered, not by God or one of his ilk, but by another who would hear his Voice across the endless plains of time and space.

* * *

On top of the Throat of the World in the land of Skyrim, Paarthurnax the wisest of the all Dovah in Tammriel and founder of the Way of the Voice smiled down at the ten Dovah hatch-lings before him, his students. It had been two thousand years since the valiant Dovahkiin, Ra'jassan the Khajiit warrior, had defeated his mad brother, Alduin. During those two thousand years Tammriel had enjoyed a time of peace. There were of course wars and quarrels amongst the humans, as was expected of a species as primitive as theirs, but the world of demons and Gods was surprisingly silent during this time, and mankind was safe from their wrath and meddlings for the time being.

During those years Paarthurnax had spread his message and his teachings to the dragons of Skyrim, reaching out to them with his words and patience. Though his progress was agonizingly slow, he had managed to convert most of the Dovah race to a general peace-like manner. The hatch-lings before him were the first Dovah children born since the creation of the world, a new generation of malleable minds eager to learn his Way of the Voice.

As far as events for mortals had gone, Ra'jassan had remained in Skyrim dallying in various exploits, such as eliminating an army of vampires with the Dawnguard, but after an event Solsteim the warrior had been most shaken for reasons of his own. He had then taken care of matters into his own hands and killed the rebel leader Ulfric Stormcloak allowing General Tullius to reassert control of Skyrim with relative ease, despite Ulfric being a martyr to some. After this Ra'jassan had left Skyrim for his homeland of Elsweyr with the former vampire Serana and leading the rebellion there against the ruling Mane, liberating his homeland. Ra'jassan set up a noble Khajiit warrior-mage named Vashana as king and disappeared into obscurity with Serana. Vashana led his people to glory, driving the Thalmor out of Elsweyr and the Wood Elves native forest, Valenwood, and creating a new superpower in Tammriel through an alliance with the Empire in Cyrodill and the Argonians of Black Marsh. Even now the Thalmor stubbornly held onto their crumbling glory as the Khajiit and human empires converge around them like hungry jackals picking at a dying beast.

Another event that had transpired was the destruction of the order known as the Blades. The Dovahkiin had come to Paarthurnax telling him that the Blades desired his death and of the uncertainty in his heart. Paarthurnax had shocked the Dovahkiin by telling him why killing him would be a good idea. He told him of his inborn nature and how he struggled against it every day, how there was a chance that he would return to it one day. This seemed to sway the Dovahkiin in the opposite direction and he had flatly refused to kill the old dragon. When the Blades had heard of the Dovahkiin's "treachery", Esbern and Delphine had come up to his mountain home with a small army to finish the job themselves. Paarthurnax did not resist as they prepared to kill him, but the Dovahkiin had come moments later and used Unrelenting Force shout to send Delphine off the mountain. The slaughter that followed had shocked Paarthurnax in it's brutality, and had roused some ancient brutality in him. The Dovahkiin had spared Esbern, calmly explaining that if he or any of his order harmed Paarthurnax he would personally eradicate them. With no Dovahkiin to serve as their puppet the Blades soon disappeared altogether, forgotten by the world.

But two years ago the event that Paarthurnax had dreaded with all his heart for centuries came to pass, Alduin returned.

When the Dovahkiin had told him of the events that transpired within Sovngarde and his inability to absorb the World Eater's soul Paarthurnax had theorized that this would happen, and had prepared for the moment that his cursed brother would return to fulfill his destiny as the Destructor of Mundus.

The remaining violent dragons had hailed Alduin a savior at his return, but they were shocked by Alduin's actions almost as much as Paarthurnax had been pleasantly surprised. When Alduin returned he exhibited no signs of desiring to return to his old evil ways. While he was still arrogant and condescending to mortals and considered them inferior, neither did he seek their obliteration. And so Paarthurnax had cautiously resumed his work, always wary of his wayward brother and his potential evil. But the two years since his return had proved peaceful, and Paarthurnax no longer feared the worst from his brother, but remained ready for it.

Now he turned to his new students. "_Drem yol lok,_ little ones. Today we begin your education in the Way of the Voice under my guidance, and we shall shape you into the teachers and protectors that the _bruniik_ _joor_ so desperately need."

"_Drem yol lok,_ _borma Paarthurnax_." the said in unison, their child voices music to the ancient Dragon's ears.

Paarthurnax smiled at them, his heart filling with hope for the future of Tammriel. "Now my students, to begin we-" that's when he felt it, the power and despair of a forsaken and oh-so familiar soul hitting him with the force of a mountain. _"OH GOD! OH SWEET GOD IN HEAVEN HELP US!"_ he heard spoken in the language of the dragons. As the words struck him he felt memories surge back to him, memories of love and pain, filling him, binding him.

The ordeal over, Paarthurnax raised his head to the skies and let lose a roar of fury and despair that rung forth down the slopes of the Throat of the World and struck the heart strings of any and all who heard it.

"Teacher!" squawked a student. "What is wrong teacher, are you-"

"RETURN TO YOUR HOMES!" he roared at them in a desperate and commanding voice. "Return to your parents! I have urgent business to attend to, await my call! Go now!"

After a moment of confusion the hatchings flapped off to their respective homes. With a roar Paarthurnax took wing to the heavens, beating his old yet powerful wings against the air towards his brother, Alduin. He few through the air with speed that would put far younger Dovah to shame, following his mental link to Alduin.

He found Alduin in Solsteim where the black dragon had taken up residence, he supposed the ashy terrain and conditions appealed to him. When Alduin had settled down their the remaining violent dragons, of which there were twelve now, had flocked to him and built a small village of sorts with their King. Perhaps they held out hope that Alduin would once again take up arms against humanity, but so far they had been disappointed, yet they still hoped. Paarthurnax had to admire them for their resilience, no matter how much he despised what they stood for.

As Paarthurnax flew over the island he heard hisses and jeers from the Dovah below him, they still despised him as a heretic even though Alduin himself had displayed no animosity towards Paarthurnax's teachings. He had no time to deal with them however, time was something he had precious little of. He flew directly towards a small rocky outcropping on the Northern coast of Solsteim where he spotted his brother napping on the warm rocks, black as a shadow cast by a daedra. Paarthurnax landed beside his brother with a thud. Alduin opened an eye, annoyed that his nap had been disrupted. **"Well if it isn't Paarthurnax, the great dragon sage. To what do I owe this great honor oh Holy Teacher."** snarled Alduin sarcastically in the dragon's native tongue.

"**Do I look to be in a gaming mood brother!?"** Paarthurnax thundered back in sheer frustration at his brother's audacity. **"We have precious little time!"**

"**Then speak quickly."** grumbled Alduin closing his eye again.

"**Do you remember your first defeat at the hands of the Heroes of Sovngarde?"** asked Paarthurnax intently.

Alduin opened his eyes and glared up at his brother. **"You tread on thin ice brother, speak carefully."**

"**Do you remember anything from your time in exile?"** he asked.

Alduin growled and rose to meet his brother eye to eye.** "Nay, I do not."**

Paarthurnax nodded, it was what he had expected after all. **"When you were banished, father Akatosh sent you were sent to another world in the shape of a man in order to learn humility. The plan was for you to reach a ripe old age then return you to our world in your true form, a noble leader with humility and, preferably, a good queen."**

Alduin narrowed his eyes at Paarthurnax, clearly skeptical of his brother's story. **"Am I mad or are you?"**

"**Not I."** growled Paarthurnax.

"**Even if this is true and you are not a madman, of what import is it now? The plan obviously failed, so why tell me now?"** grumbled Alduin.

Rather than answer with his own words, Paarthurnax opened his mouth and unleashed the same cry he had heard not long before. Like Paarthurnax, it hit Alduin with monumental force, causing him to stagger back, a shocked look on his face as the memories returned in a flood and the memories of the voice's owner hit him with a savage blow. Alduin remembered his time as a human living in the confines of Wall Maria as Alan Durin and his job in the Survey Corps. He remembered his beloved Carla, and their...

"**NO!" **roared Alduin flapping into the air. **"NO I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!"** Alduin took off directly into the air higher and higher with Paarthurnax following. With jubilant roars the twelve dragons who remained loyal to Alduin flapped after them. Alduin climbed higher into the sky and let lose an unfamiliar shout that cracked across the sky like thunder. When his shout sounded a blue light shot from his mouth and exploded in the air creating a massive yawning portal into a very different world.

_**'Hold on mine dear child.'**_ thought Alduin as he flapped towards the portal. **_'I'm coming for you!'_**

* * *

Armin reached out with trembling fingers toward a beaten and bloody Eren who was still in the mouth of the massive bearded Titan. He stretched his hand out, reaching out to his friend, desperately trying to reach him, to pull him out of oblivion.

At that moment there was an explosion in the sky sending a resounding shock wave out across the land. The Earth shook as the energy blasted through the air ripping through the ground, tearing up stones in the roads and blasting apart roofs of houses. The bearded Titan stumbled, and Eren fell out of his mouth. He flew right into Armin causing both boys to tumble across the roof. The Bearded Titan regained it's footing and raised it's hand high, preparing to crush them.

There was a ferocious roar that seemed to split apart the sky with it's intensity and fury, and a black nightmare swooped down from the heavens. It grasped the bearded Titan's head with ebony talons and ripped it from it's shoulders in a shower of blood. With a roar of rage the nightmare creature slung the head through the city crashing across rooftops. The Titan's body fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

Eren and Armin watched with a mixture of horror, fascination, and awe as the flying monster swooped through the city, blasting fire from it's mouth, roasting Titans and tearing off their heads. There rose from above, a terrific roar, and a dozen of similar nightmarish creatures descended from on high and began to emulate the huge black one, killing Titans.

"Wha-what the Hell are these things?" asked Armin in a small voice.

"Demons Armin." said Eren quietly, with a calm primal certainty like a prophet foreseeing the future. "They're demons."

There was a thud behind them and a shadow fell over them. Both turned around to see one of the demons, an old white one with glowing blue eyes, and a kind fatherly aura. "_Drem yol lok_ Eren Jaeger Dovahkiir and Armin Alert, I am Paarthurnax, Holy Sage of the Dovah _reyliik_. I am here to help you little ones."

"BULLSHIT!" screamed Armin scooting away. "Eren get the fuck away from it! It's going to eat us!" But Eren wasn't listening. He was captivated by the great white creature. Cautiously, he reached up with his good hand and stroked the Dovah's scaly snout. For one reason or another, he felt a strange kinship to this monstrous beast, something he couldn't explain in words.

"You are gravely injured Dovahkiir. Come, I shall heal you." said the dragon. Without waiting for a response, Paarthurnax scooped Eren up with his tail and dropped him on his back.

"EREN!" cried Armin. In a panicking daze, Armin rushed forward and grabbed Paarthurnax's tail as the dragon took off with a whoosh. Armin screamed as the white dragon winged his way through the skies.

"Mikasa.." groaned out Eren. "We have to find her. Please, find-"

"Describe her." Paarthurnax interrupter curtly.

Eren's mind was hazy with the pain of his lost limbs, and his blood loss was making him light headed, but he tried his best to describe Mikasa to him. "Black hair... my age... red scarf... beautiful.." he managed to get out.

"I see her." growled Paarthurnax. With a flick of his mighty tail, Paarthurnax tossed Armin up into the air, landing balls first onto the dragon's back.

"OWWW!" cried Armin in pain.

"Don't let Dovakiir fall asleep, if he does he will die. Whatever you do, do not leave him alone." said Paarthurnax in a commanding tone. The white dragon felt as though he was reverting back to his old days as a commander of Alduin's armies, and he was loving it. After all, even a wise old Dovah Sage needed a little exercise in blood lust every now and again.

Paarthurnax did indeed see the girl in the red scarf which Eren had vaguely described. Said girl was currently zipping around the city with her 3DM Gear slaughtering Titans like a professional. Paarthurnax swooped downward, barely heeding Armin's startled cry, as she reached the arc of her jump, and gently caught her in his talons.

"What the shit!" screamed the girl dropping her swords. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she screamed.

"You are Mikasa Ackerman yes?" asked Paarthurnaax peering down at her. From his elevated position.

"What the hell are you!" she screamed again, seemingly oblivious to his words.

"I am Paarthurnax, Sage of the Dragons. I am helping you at the behest of one Eren Jaeger, the Dovahkiir." he said.

"Eren!?" she exclaimed. "Where is he, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM YOU DISGUSTING BEAST!" she screamed at him.

"I saved his life, and I require a safe place to treat his wounds." said Paarthurnax.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him but pointed towards the filling station. The white dragon nodded. "Excellent, I shall take us there." Paarthurnax angled downward towards the great building, alighting quite gently on the roof, depositing Mikasa before landing. The moment the great white dragon had landed Armin jumped off his back holding a barely conscious Eren.

Mikasa gaped in horror at eren's injuries and rushed over to him. "Oh God, Eren what happened to you!?" she cried.

"Titan... got me... from below..." he groaned. "Giant monster, saved us."

"STAND BACK!" boomed Paarthurnax. Not dreaming of disobeying the dragon's words, Armin stepped back after setting Eren on the ground. Mikasa on the other hand, glared at the white dragon, stubbornly staying by her friend's side. "Stand back Miss Ackerman." growled Paarthurnax in his deep voice. Mikasa simply shook her head. Paarthurnax sighed and said, "Very well, but do not blame me if you are injured." With that Paarthurnax extended one of his wings forward, touching Eren's heart with the tip. When he pulled his wing away, the flesh began to glow bright red.

Eren began to scream in agony as the red light rapidly encompassed his entire body, forming an cocoon of red energy, reforming his lost limbs. "What have you done!" cried Mikasa and Armin a the same time.

Paarthurnax blinked at them. "I have opened his heart to his other half." he said cryptically. With a blast of red power the cocoon exploded, sending Mikasa and Armin tumbling. When the dust cleared, Eren was unconscious, but whole once more.

"Eren!" cried Mikasa in relief rushing to his side.

"Well," said a relieved Paarthurnax. "I'm so glad he didn't explode!"

"What?!" cried Armin.

"I suppose an introduction and an explanation is in order." said Paarthurnax quickly changing the subject. "My name is Paarthurnax, the Holy Dragon Sage and Master of the Way of the Voice. I and my _reyliik_, the Dovah, are from the land of Skyrim, an ancient land far away from this world. We are here to aid your people. Mainly because of our King, Alduin my Brother."

"Why does he want to help us?" asked Armin. "And is he the big black one?"

Paarthurnax nodded. "Aye that is he, however I must correct you, Alduin does not care for your kind in the least, he only does this for his son."

"Who's his son and why does HE care about us?" asked Mikasa with crossed arms.

Paarthurnax turned to her. "Ask him once he wakes up." he said simply, nodding down at Eren.

A shocked silence covered the rooftop in response to Paarthurnax's revelation. Mikasa looked out at the enormous black Dovah, flitting across the sky like the scythe of death itself. "There is no way that that thing is Eren's-"

"KILL ALL THESE ABOMINATIONS!" boomed Alduin's voice from across the sky. "RIP OUT THEIR HEARTS AND GARGLE WITH THEIR BLOOD!ERASE THEM FROM EXISTENCE!"

Another moment of silence, then, "Okay, that's his dad." admitted Armin and Mikasa.

* * *

Translations

Dovahkiin: Dragonborn

Dovah: Dragon

Drem yol lok: greetings (Literally, Peace Fire Sky)

bruniik: savage

joor: mortal(s)

borma: father

Dovahkiir: Dragonchild

reyliik: race


	2. Chapter 2

Friends, writers, readers and assorted wierdos. I reggret to inform you that, due to personal issues of grave importance, I will not be able to wirte for some time. I know that this is a kick in the teeth for some of you, but I will return as soon as I can.

I love you all.

-Hedgehog of Time


End file.
